Charyeok
Charyeok (차력 (借力), Lit. "Borrowing Power") literally means the act of borrowing strength from a "god" (can also refer to demons and human ghosts, not just literal gods). Charyeok is when someone makes a contract with a supernatural entity in which the the contractor is able to borrow their power. Upon accessing that god's power, they're able to shape it (through their imagination and empathy) as their own unique ability. It appears that whenever Charyeok or divine power is used, it draws from the user's life/biological energy which appears as violet colored energy. Hence, if someone uses their Charyeok too long, they experience intense fatigue and other physical drawbacks. Most characters in G.O.H have reached the level where they can materialize their Charyeok as a distinct, yet connected, living entity that they can control. Charyeok varies greatly, seeing as how the way it appears depends on the entity giving power, the user's imagination and personality, as well as their own innate power/energy. Strength of Charyeok is measured in GP (God Points). Na Bong-Chim claimed that serious injury to a body part, as much as a finger, prevent charyeok users from using their borrowed power,Chapter 280 although Park Il-Pyo was able to use his charyeok while sustaining serious injury to his right eye during the national tournament.Chapter 87 Jung Mo-Ri also said that there is a small window where charyeok user is the most vulnerable, right before using their ability.Chapter 325 in the future, 17 years after RagnarÖk, There is a procedure called 'Boost Surgery' that increase borrowed power. It is quite costly and mostly used by the rich. Chapter 309 According to Dan Mo-Ri's observation, charyeok with complicated activation requirement (either for the technique or the charyeok itself), will relatively yield more power. History Long ago, humans, monsters, and gods lived on the ancient Earth, where landmasses were still forming and civilization had not yet arisen. The monsters sought to rule over the humans, whom were far weaker than they, and had not yet developed technology on a level to hurt them (humans were living in what would be considered the Stone Age). Mankind was divided and scattered, living in isolated clans, each trying to fend for themselves. Eventually, a chieftess of a human clan named Ungnyeo appealed to the distant gods to lend them their power. They agreed after much deliberation, and thus Power Borrowing was born, giving the humans the power to defeat the monsters.Chapter 255 However, this initial method of power borrowing had noticeable drawbacks eliciting Hwanung to eventually abolish the original power borrowing system, forever changing it into the Charyeok system that is currently present. Breaking taboo allows a Charyeok user to revert to the original method of Power Borrowing. Types There are different ways that Charyeok manifests and is used, those various ways being divided into 6 classes, which are: *'Weapon Summoning and Reinforcement': As the name suggest this is when Charyeok is manifested as a force that The user summoned as their weapon and/or used to bolsters their current weapon. A prime example for this is Na Han-Sung's Aegis Shield. It is a weapon in its own right and can be used to increase the power of his sword. Another example is Jang Jang-Mi's Bastard and Jin Pum-Gwang's Hammer *'Summoning': This is when Charyeok is manifested as a distinct entity or object which the user can control. These entities/objects can also be 'equipped' to the user, altering their appearance and increasing their natural skills. These Charyeok may be invisible to all but the user, unless they choose to reveal it. An example is King of the Earth and Haetae. *'Parasitic': This type of Charyeok manifests itself as an entity that lives on a part of the user's body, spreading and growing more powerful with every use. It is currently unknown what will happen if it completely spread, but it is assumed that the user will gain vast power or be consumed by the entity. An example of this type of charyeok is Greed and Yamatano Orochi. *'Direct Contract': As the name implies this is a contract in which a person is directly infused with power by the god, usually by contacting them within their own Realm. Direct contracts also allow the user to more efficiently communicate with the god who gives them power. It is the next level of current charyeok widely used.Nine-Tails Guardian, Oxen King, Haetae, and Yeo-Po Bong-Seon are prime examples of this. **'Power Lender-ization/Lineal Descendant': A more advanced form of a direct contract, in which the individual receiving power becomes an avatar of the god and assumes their form, as well as gaining access to the full range of that god's power. This is only possible because the person receiving power is a lineal descendant of that god. Samuel Rosinante, Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors, and Judge Q are all lineal descendants of a God with there ancestors being Heracles, Philip II, and Joker respectively. *'Key': A key is a rare and very powerful type of Charyeok which can seal and awaken abilities in mortals and gods alike. Aptly described as "the existence that will drag the gods from heaven", Keys are Charyeok born from intense hatred and wrath. The gods whose power is channelled are powerful entities that oppose the gods of heaven and seek vengeance against them. This hatred is one of the reasons why these particular Charyeok are so powerful. There are only 2 known Keys: Pandora and Nine-Tails Guardian. *'The Original Way Of Borrowing Power': A type of Charyeok that can only be used by those who break the taboo. This is one of the most powerful type of charyeok to exist because directly infuse their godly energy into their contractor's body, with noticeable drawbacks, the human who use this type of charyeok will either get older or younger. Example of the charyeok in this category is Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds List of Charyeok Aegis Shield Aegis Shield is the Charyeok of Na Han-Sung. It manifests itself as hundreds of floating, transparent hexagonal shards, with a light glow of biological energy. The user can telekinetically arrange these shards into any form they wish. Na Han-Sung usually combines them to form the eponymous shield. However, he can also form it into full body armor or multiple blades. Asura Asura is the Charyeok of Romario. It is deemed as one of the most powerfull Charyeok, and it's abilities include mind control, energy beams and attack reflection. Romario can also use the Original Way of Borrowing Power with Asura. Ariadne's Thread Ariadne's Thread is the Charyeok of an unnamed participant in the G.O.H. Consolation Match. It takes the form of vines that can be used to restrict the movement of the opponent. Baboon Baboon is the Charyeok of Ji Seok-Jin, a student in Noblemen School, who is actually Xiao Chen in disguise. It takes the form of a giant brown gorilla with flaming eyebrows. Baedal Choi Baedal Choi is the charyeok of Sugihara Oyama. As the name imply, it takes the form of the late Karate Master. It increase Sugihara's physical capabilities and mastery in Full Contact Karate Bastard Bastard is the Charyeok of Jang Jang-Mi. It appears as a large double-edged sword made of energy. It has incredible cutting ability and destroyed the fighting ring. Beelzebub Beelzebub is the charyeok of unnamed priest. Its form is unknown. It increase the user's physical capabilities and let him use God's blessing. Bofu Bofu is the charyeok that Park Mu-Bong summoned using Wi-Fi project. It directly attack the opponet using it's massive size.Chapter 337 Bruce Lee Bruce Lee is the Charyeok of Xiaolin. It appears as Bruce Lee himself and provides the user with the fighting capabilities Bruce Lee had. Caterpillar Caterpillar is the Charyeok of Drake McDonald. It has the ability to create a silk-like substance which it uses to sew cuts and wounds close, as well as sew dismembered body parts back on. It allows him to regenerate over and over. It also gives the user wings. Chiron Chiron is one off the charyeok that Park Mu-Bong summoned using Project Wi-Fi. It uses bow and arrow to deal long range damage. Cube Cube is the charyeok of post-RagnarÖk Nox disciple Jacob. It can trap an enemy inside a box construct and, if a certain activation condition is met, dive the opponent into unconsciousness and analyzing their internal informations.Chapter 345 Cyclops Cyclops is the charyeok of a post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Participant.Chapter 341 It's abilities is not shown. Doppelganger Doppelganger is the Charyeok of Fei-Long. It was stolen by him from a Jeju Island team member. It gives the user the ability to take on the appearance and powers of others and can be used for different purposes including spying and ambushing. It also allows the user to make a clone of a person independent from the user. The user can make up to a 100 clones at a time. Dragon Slayer Dragon Slayer is a charyeok of Judge O. It is a power to command and control dragon after beating it into submission. The user also gains several dragon characteristic, including fire manipulation and lizard-like eyes. Erysichthon Erysichthon is the charyeok of Bang Jong-Jin. It gives the user increased physical capabilities. Emperor Iskandar Emperor Iskandar is the Charyeok of Alex. It greatly increases the user's physical power and let's them summon the steed of Iskandar, Bucephalus, which has the ability to fly. Fake Monkey King Fake Monkey King is the charyeok of Charuru. it increase the strength of its user in addition to granting the user the ability to use Whoahyorakgeyok Ultimate Secret Arts: Monkey Claw. Garuda Garuda is the charyeok of Fanimer. It can create poison and control human mind. Golem Golem is the Charyeok of an unknown person, it was stolen by Jae-Kal Taek's charyeok, Greed. It has the appearance of a giant man made out of rock. It has great endurance and durability and is shown to be quite strong. Gorgon Gorgon is the Charyeok of Kadri. It gives him the power to petrify anyone in his line of sight.Chapter 342 Greed Greed is a Charyeok that has been absorbed into Jae-Kal Taek's body in the form of a living tattoo on his left arm. In its true form, an enormous shadow with large teeth and hundreds of blood red eyes. It appears that Greed can call forth all the Charyeok's of the persons it has eaten from before. This grants Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok to use at will.Jack the Ripper and Mage are included among them. Original Greed Original Greed, as the name implied, is the original greed created by The King for the sake of attaining immortality. The last user who is born with it is Ultio R. The main difference between this variant is this one has superior Erosion, making it capable of eating all things on earth. Gryphon Gryphon is the charyeok of Violeta. it takes the form of half bird-half mamal creature with body like a horse/lion and legs, wings, and head of an eagle. Haetae Haetae is the Charyeok of Han Dae-Wi. When shown in full form it takes the shape of a blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs, big nose and eyes, and a top hat. Its is shown to be a powerful charyeok but due to the contract being with a baby it's full abilities are limited, at least until it takes matured form in Direct Contract. Hammer Hammer is the Charyeok of Jin Pum-Gwang. It materializes as a large hammer with one flat end and the other end is somewhat broken. The hammer can be used to attack opponents with sheer brute force. Hattori Hanzo Hattori Hanzo is the Charyeok of Judge C. It grants the user many ninja related skills, like cloning, afterimages and disguising. Heracles Heracles is the charyeok and lineal ancestor of Samuel Rosinante. Heracles is one of the strongest Charyeok shown in the series. It boasted the user's physical strength to epic proportion, as it enabled the user to briefly hold a copy of Ruyi Jingu. When powerlenderized, it is enhanced even further as it can prevent the copy of Ruyi Jingu from enlarging itself by gripping on it. Hypnos Hypnos is the charyeok of an unnamed doctor who tend to injured/sick people during the G.O.H. Preliminary 17 years after RagnarÖk. It allows the user to put others to sleep.Chapter 314 Icarus Icarus is the Charyeok of Tae Baek-Ho. It has the ability to levitate objects around him by giving them wings which appear unseen to everyone except Taek Baek-Ho himself. Ifrit Ifrit is charyeok of Priest Zig. it takes the form of muscular humanoid fire spirit. It imbued the user with fire power. Jack the Ripper Jack the Ripper is the Charyeok of Gwum Gi. It looks like a middle aged man with long mustache, wearing hat and long coat. It gives Gi the ability to form blades to attack the opponent. Charyeok can also use its body to form blades to attack an opponent at close range. Jeanne D' Arc Jeanne D' Arc is the charyeok of Andre Oscar. It takes the form of the historical heroine of france during hundred years war. It was the original owner of Andre's national treasure The Rapier of Jeanne D'Arc. This charyeok has two phase. One increased the strength of an attack and the other enhanced the attack with fire. Jebe Jebe is the charyeok of priest Fangwu. It takes the form of a mongolian general that served Genghis Khan. It was the original owner of his National Treasure, Jebe's Bow. A combination of single arrow fired by this charyeok and one fired by Fangwu with Jebe's Bow managed to crack the door to central control of Nox. Joker Joker is the Charyeok of Judge Q. It carries a scythe and has a smiling face. The joker can be summoned from the deck of cards, Q carries with him. The Joker can manifest from any of the many cards that Q uses to fight. It's scythe is quite sharp, and Q himself can also wield it, not just the Joker. Jupiter Jupiter is the Charyeok of Natasha, it's form is unknown. One of the abilities it gives the user is shield generation. ''King of the Earth 'King of the Earth' is the Charyeok of Sang Man-Duk. It can summon nephilims and blades the size of skyscrapers. Man-Duk can also use the Original Way of Borrowing Power. Koniecpolski '''Koniecpolski' or Winged Hussar is the Charyeok of Aldon Ski. It takes the form of a Polish cavalry but its powers are unknown. Kraken Kraken is the Charyeok of Lee Ma-Rin. It can absorb the Charyeok of the opponent and convert it into HP, thus helping the user regain his stamina. Kuafu Kuafu is a charyeok that Park Mu-Bong used using his Wi-Fi project. It attacks the opponent directly with its drill-like hand and massive size.Chapter 337 Lightning God Lightning God is the Charyeok of Yuri Garganov. It gives him enhanced speed.Chapter 344 ''Lion 'Lion' is the charyeok of Ju Seok-Ho. It takes the form of a blue lion. Longinus '''Longinus' or Longinus' Hand is the Charyeok of Park Mu-Bong. It can summon a massive hand that can devastate an area as well as gives the user limited control over gravity. It also provides the user with a shield. It was the first Charyeok to appear in the series, appearing in Chapter 1. Mage Mage is the Charyeok of Jun Ju-Gok. It's appearance is that of a old mage wearing hat and holds a staff in its hands. Jun-Gok can use elements like fire and lightning to attack the opponent. Marionette Marionette is the Charyeok of Judge P. It can be used to manipulate people as puppets by attaching strings to them. The Master of the Sky The Master of the Sky or Thunderbird is the Charyeok of With Hawk. It takes the form of giant bald eagle but its powers are unknown. Megalodon Megalodon is the Charyeok of Taek Jae-Kal. It has the appearance of a large shark. It was used to attack and pierce the opponents body with its fangs. It can also summon fangs separately to attack. Midas Midas or Midas Touch is the Charyeok of Ulv Sylvester. It gives him the power to turn his enemy's bodypart to gold if it sustained enough damage.Chapter 345 Hui Mo-Ri Hui Mo-Ri is the charyeok of Jin Mo-Ri. It takes the appearance of the deceased clone of the Monkey King. It increased the user's physical capabilities in addition to supplementing his technique's with Hui Mo-Ri's own. Mud Golem Mud Golem is borrowed power of Priest Malchik. It enabled the user to created mud construct of varying sizes depending on the need Necromancer Necromancer is the charyoek of Jwa-Woo. It takes the form of grey skeleton wearing purple hooded robe. It allows the user to summon an undead creature that can turn people into something similar to itself by touch or bite. Nine-Tails Guardian Nine-Tails Guardian is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is the first key to be introduced in the series. It is currently one of the few Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small. It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Nymph Nymph is the Charyeok of Kay. It gives him the power to lower the ignition point of wherever he heard a sound, making it visually similar to pyrokinesis.Chapter 344 Besides this there is also a charyeok with similar name used by Park Mu-Bong. It can deal long range attack using it's voice.Chapter 337 Oxen King Oxen King is the Charyeok of Baek Seung-Chul. It is the second Direct Contract-type charyeok to be introduced in the series. Seung-Chul is in a direct contract with half-ghost King Uma. By using this contract he is able to fight against foes like the heavenly princes. It is currently one of the few Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye. Paladin Siegfried Paladin Siegfried is the Charyeok of Moon Gi-Joo. It summons Walmung and part armor around him which is capable of great destruction. It enhances his fighting ability and he can use many high level attacks. Pandora Pandora is the Charyeok of Lee Soo-Jin, this is the second key introduced in the series. Like the other key, it changes the appearance of the user. This charyeok is originated from Pandora from the Greek myth, the woman who opened the Pandora's box and let loose all the evil and suffering in the world. She can create disease and illness wherever she goes and she seems to have a power to produce poison from her body. Pazuzu Pazuzu is the Charyeok of Zamila. It takes the form of a large human-arachnid hybrid and grants the user improved speed and strength. Philippos II Philippos II is the charyeok and lineal ancestor of Jose Natasha Violeta Alexandors .Chapter 341 It's abilities are physical enhancement and sarissa summoning. Phoenix Phoenix is the Charyeok of Judge B. It takes the form of a large blue bird. It is a charyeok that eats the life force of its prey to create new birds. The Princes of Natak The Princes of Natak or Three Princes of Natak is the charyeok of Dan Ah-An. It's appearance is the deceased Three Crown Princes. It can be used to increase the physical power of the user and allows manipulation of Three Elements: Ice, Earth, and Magma. Raven Raven is one of the charyeok Park Mu-Bong summoned using project Wi-Fi. It's part of long ranged dealing attack charyeok. Chapter 337 Sadie Sadie is the Charyeok of Priest Saturn. It has the appearance of a woman with her eyes covered. It uses enemy's shadow to summon hands to attack. It can summon a whale like creature to attack from behind. Saint George Ascalon Sword Saint George Ascalon Sword is the Charyeok of an unnamed participant in the G.O.H. Consolation Match. It creates appendages off of the arms of the user that can be used as a substitute for a sword. Samurai This unnamed charyeok is used by Oh Sung-Jin. It takes the form of a man in heavy red armor wielding a sword. It can be presumed that this charyeok increased the strength of its user. Sapsal Dog Sapsal Dog is the Charyeok of Shim Bong-Sa. It has the appearance of a large black dog with a thunderbolt on its forehead and three tails. Its abilities are unknown other than that it is capable of flight. Shield of Discrimination Shield of Discrimination is the Charyeok of Priest Axley. It is a pair of shiny white wings. Just as the name suggests, these wings can shield opponent's attacks. The charyeok provides the ability of flight. It is shown that the wings can't be regenerated after being cut. Siren Siren is the Charyeok of Myung Moon-Dae (imposter). It has the shape of a bat and just like a bat, it can generate sound waves which can be heard only by the victim. These waves can cause a weaker person to feel nauseatic and make them to collapse. Solomon Solomon is the charyeok of an unnamed court judge 17 years after RagnarÖk. It can be presumed that this charyeok help him doing his job.Chapter 321 Thor Thor is the Charyeok of Anna. It takes the form of the Norse God Thor and grants the user the ability to levitate themselves and other inanimate objects as well as shoot laser beams from their eyes. Thunder Dragon Thunder Dragon is the charyeok of Sunny. It takes the form of asian green dragon with two horns. It allows its user to manipulate electricity. Thunder Dragon is also the only charyeok shown this far whose contractor use Boost Surgery, allowing it to acquire fire attribute. Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds Trinity: The Gods of the Wind, the Rain, and the Clouds is the charyeok of Kim Oong-Nyuh, its true form is unknown other than three light-like particle orbiting around her. This charyeok allows her to manipulate whether-related phenomenon. Oong-Nyuh can also use the Original Way of Borrowing Power. Umdiji Umdiji is the Charyeok of Mujahedin. Its true form is unknown. It grants the user the ability to control the opponent's perception through the usage of hallucination. Uriel Uriel is the Charyeok of John. It grants the user the ability to fly and increase their physical strength. Uzat Uzat or Eye of Horus is the Charyeok of Muhammad. It's power is unknown, but commented on as natural enemy of borrowed power like Ardun.Chapter 345 Virtues Dunamis Virtues Dunamis is the Charyeok of Maria. It takes the form of a female angel with unknown powers. Wizards Wizards is a charyeok that Park Mu-Bong summoned using project Wi-Fi. Based on it's name, it could be one of the charyeok that enhance magic. It's part of long-range damage dealing charyeok. Chapter 337 Yamatano Orochi Yamatano Orochi is the Charyeok of Kyoichi Kusanagi and every previous firstborn son of Kusanagi Clan. In addition to enhancing their fighting ability, it also allow the users to summon snakes, including the legendary demon, Yamatano Orochi itself, and grant him several snakelike ability. The user risk losing control of his own body if using this charyeok too much. Yeo-Po Bong-Seon Yeo-Po Bong-Seon is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighting ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless sword styles. It is one of the few charyeok to change the physical appearance of its contractor. As of late, it is a direct contract-type charyeok. Trivia *It was hinted that it was Kim Oong-Nyuh and Hwanung's child that spread charyeok among humans, in order to create a better world for humanity to live in, as per the wish of Hwanung.Chapter 268 **In the original myth, Hwanung's son with Ungnyeo is Dangun, the legendary founder of Gojoseon, the first Kingdom in Korea. If one were to go by this myth, it would greatly infer that Dangun was the one who spread charyeok all over the world in the God of High School series. References Navigation Category:World of God of High School Category:Charyeok Category:Abilities